Down the rabbit hole
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: Hermione fell of a stage in Druitts house and found herself in the Victorian era, what willm possibly happen to her! -Not sure where I'm going with it, need reviews to continue. Pairing undecided, not Ciel or Sebastian- Rated T


**So this story came when me and my friend were talking about stuff. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but one thing I know is who is not going to be paired with her. Its Sebastian, Ciel and Druitt. I'm going towards any of the reapers, Undertaker included. XD This is animeverse and I have no idea if it will get to season 2. Anyway enjoy the first chapter and happy valentines day! I'm spending mine with a blanket and my anime dvds!**

**Disclaimer: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I do own hetalia on dvd though.**

It was an average day for Hermione Granger. Well not average, but close enough. She was currently at a house that used to belong to an old, wealthy family for her job. After deciding not to take a job in the Wizarding world, she became a sort of archeologist, manly focusing on the Victorian era.

The people who previously owned the house were the Chambers, they were aristocrats in the 19th century. Their past was interesting, not the most positive, but interesting. Aleister Chambers, also known as Viscount Druitt, was known to have human auctions at his parties. He had these in the basement underneath the mansion.

Speaking of the mansion, that was where she was heading next. As she walked along the corridor leading there, she took the time to study the paintings. From what the paintings showed, the Viscount was a very handsome now. Sun kissed blonde locks and lavender eyes, he certainly was a looker.

It didn't take long for her to get into the room and it was interesting. It smelt musty and the stage looked quite rickety. Ignoring how unstable the stage looked, after all she was a witch, it couldn't hurt her that bad if she used a cushioning charm, she climbed on it.

She looked around the stage and peered over the edge of it. She heard footsteps and turned her head slightly to see bright red eyes and then she knew nothing.

O/O

She awoke to someone speaking loudly.

"Oh my! How did such a sweet little sparrow get into my abode?" A voice wailed."I'm must take her to somewhere better than my cruel basement."

She felt herself be lifted up and she kept her breathing even.

"Such a short skirt! If only all little birds wore such things." He cried

She felt whoever's hands it was rubbing her legs. She almost blushed but tried her hardest to stop herself. Luckily, the man stopped and began walking. She knew she could have just spoke and walked up herself but her head hurt and she really couldn't be bothered.

Soon, she was laid down on bed sheets that were incredibly silky.

"I hate to leave such a cute little sparrow but, alas, I have to get ready. Perhaps if she has awoken before my party begins she can join me." He said, before moving away from the bed.

After a while of waiting she opened her eyes and sat up. By the looks of things, she was still in the Chambers mansion but things looked different. The room was clean and such, also if this house was under the National Trust, then why would they put her on an antique bed? It didn't make much sense.

The door creaked open and a man walked in. He was handsome and obviously rich and she knew exactly who he was. Viscout Druitt. Aleister Chambers. This, Hermione decided, made no sense. But then again, she was a witch who had traveled back in time, who's to say she didn't travel in time then?

"Oh my! The cute little sparrow has awoken!" he cried

Hermione blinked as he began looking her over excitedly.

"Just in time for my party! How magnificent! But we must discuss where you come from." He said as he began to shake his silvery blonde locks.

He grabbed her hand and danced off to another room with her in tow.

"It might as well wait, such a lovely little sparrow must come to my fabulous party!" He wailed. "Luckily, I have a gorgeous dress I have just been dying to use on someone."

Hermione gulped, this man did not care about where she came from. Only what she should wear to his party. She knew that Victorian English women's fashions included one important thing. Corsets.

O/O

Hermione looked around the party. She could barely breathe in the stupid corset, which she had been forced in. All though she had to admit, the man had good taste in clothes...for a man. The dress was not low-cut, thank god, and was a bright red colour. It had black ribbons and lace, and it was accessorized by black hand gloves and a red ribbon in her hair. Her hair had been straightened out somehow and put in an elaborate hairstyle.  
What scared her was the fact that the Viscount had done this all by himself. The man could put Gok Wan to shame.

So theres the first chapter, please review my lovelies.


End file.
